


Ice and Sun (#146 Temperature)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [126]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice in the LA sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Sun (#146 Temperature)

Ian didn’t move as the L.A. sun baked his body. The grasshoppers screamed in the heat. His head was pillowed on Charlie’s thigh. It was really too hot to touch but it was also too hot to move.

Ian licked his lips.

There was the clink of ice on glass. Ice sweet with lemonade was put to his lips. Ian sucked it in letting the ice cool his mouth at least.

There was another clink and a piece of ice was placed on his breast bone. Ian smiled as he watched it melt quickly between the sun and his skin.


End file.
